The Sound of Smashers
by Kaya Kaminari
Summary: One woman thinks the Smashers have no class! So what happens when she decides to teach them music...and postpone the semifinals of the SSBB Tournament! Join our famous fighters on a musical event that may change the lives of a few tone deaf warriors...


Hiya! This is Kaya Kaminari (though you can call me Kaya-chan) and her first-ever fanfiction...as in ever!

**Samus: **You mean you've never made a fanfiction before in your entire life?

Nope! But I have written before, so I'm not a complete amateur. And see, I can spell, too! So you can assure yourselves that this fanfic will do justice.

**Roy: **I bet it will...

Hits Roy over the head with Peach's frying pan.

**Peach: **Nice shot!

**Roy: **Hey! That hurt!

Hmph! That'll show you to watch your sarcasm, young man!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the young raspy-voiced female and the forty-year-old woman. Everyone else are trademarks of Nintendo and other affliants. _

Now onward with the story.

**Roy: **We've got something dangerous on our hands...

Hits Roy over the head with Peach's golf club.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Most of the time in between battle days, the Smashers of the SSBB Tournament spent their free time outdoors. But not today, at least in Young Link's case. He was finally alone to do whatever he pleased, and he was particularly interested in looking into one place.

He crept down the corridors as quietly as he could.

It's gotta be around here somewhere, he thought.

At last he found the room he was looking for. His small hand cautiously reached for the knob, then pulled away.

"What if I get caught?" he whispered to himself. "Master hand wouldn't be too happy about that."

Young Link was right to be unnerved. This room had appeared suddenly only a few days ago--probably by Master Hand. Who knew what the floating hand wanted to do with it?

Still, Young Link thought, it wouldn't hurt to peek. Just for a second. I won't go in.  
While reassuring himself this, the child Link stretched his hand out once again toward the door and clasped the knob before twisting it slowly. The door creaked noisily as it was opened, and the sound echoed throughout the hall. Young Link tensed his shoulders, expecting someone to seize him by the ankles and throw him out of the mansion. When he looked down and saw no one was gripping him, he put his eye to the crack of the door and peered inside.

There wasn't much in the room. The walls were a blank white, and the floor a polished wood. Cardboard boxes stacked up to the ceiling with a few gargantuan ones standing against the wall.

"Huh?" Young Link said, perhaps a little too loud, because in reply a raspy female voice called, "Who's there?"

Young Link, frightened that he had been discovered, stepped back from the door and ran down the hall. As he did, the voice shouted after him, "Not a word of what you saw!"

"Guys! You won't believe what I saw!"

Young Link was now outside in the mansion's courtyard with his gang. He was panting hard from all the running and was happy to be outside with everyone else.

Nana glared at Young Link.

"Where were you?! We had to go on with the mission without you!"

"What miss--oh shoot!" Young Link cried. "I completely forgot! I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Ness replied. "It was a success without you, anyway."

"That's good to hear," Young Link sighed. "Can I see...it?"

Ness nodded to Popo, who took out of his jacket pocket Snake's in fared goggles.

"Sweet!" the green-clad Kokiri exclaimed.

He made a move to grab them and try them on, but Nana snatched them out of Popo's hands before he even laid a finger on it.

"He shouldn't be allowed to touch it," the pink ice climber argued. "After all, he bailed out on us!"

"Nana does have a point," Ness mused. "What WERE you doing, Young Link?"

"I was, um, investigating the new part of the mansion," Young Link answered. "And...I think there's gonna be a new Smasher, a girl!"

"Seriously?!" Popo cried.

"No way!" Ness exclaimed.

"I don't believe him," Nana stated.

"It's true! There are boxes...full of weapons, and other stuff," Young Link told his gang.

"Did you see what the Smasher looked like?" Ness wondered.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to look at her, but she sounded mean...and older, like Samus, but meaner."

"Really?" Nana inquired skeptically.

"Would I lie about something as important as this?" Young Link snapped back.

"You do have a tendency to stretch out the truth," Nana replied.

"I do not!" Young Link argued.

"Do too!" Nana bickered.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too--"

"GUYS!" Ness interjected. The two fell silent. "What we should be considering is how much of a threat this Smasher will be in the tournament?"

"You actually believe--"

"Well, with as many weapons as she has," Young Link began, "she'll be a huge threat!"

The gang sat in thought just as Master Hand's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Attention all Smashers," he announced. His voice was slightly less booming than usual; almost weary. "Please report to the Main Hall for an important message--no, Crazy! Don't touch that!"

Suddenly a cackling laugh was heard over the intercom.

"OOH! WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON--"

A deafening electrical crackle was heard over the intercom before it was switched off. Young Link and his gang sat in their places for several minutes before deciding to move to the Main Hall.

"I wonder what all this is about." Young Link heard Zelda inquire. He ran up to her group of friends and valiantly proclaimed, "There's gonna be a new Smasher!"

Marth and Roy looked at each other disbelievingly. Samus asked, "How do you know?"

"I saw her room!" Young Link explained. "It's filled with boxes--probably filled with weapons!"

"Young Link, were you sneaking around the mansion again?" the older Link scolded.

"Maybe I was!" Young Link crossed his arms. "But you better watch out, or you just might be knocked off the semi-finals by the new Smasher!"

And with that, he ran off to rejoin his friends.

Roy watched Young Link as he ran before Pit wondered aloud, "Do you really think a new Smasher is coming to join the tournament?"

"Doubt it," Roy muttered in reply. "After all, it's pretty late in the tournament for anyone to be joining. The only ones left are Link, Ganondorf, Mario, and Samus."

"This is pretty suspicious," Samus stated.

"I bet it's nothing more than another one of Crazy's jokes, setting up a new 'Smasher' to get us all worked up," Zelda declared.

"Whatever it is," Marth concluded, "we'll soon find out about during this assembly."

A few minutes later, all twenty-six fighters were in the Main Hall. Roy sat down between Marth and Samus and looked around for an unfamiliar face. When he found none, he slumped in his chair and sighed impatiently. This assembly was really biting into the little free time he had during the tournament, and he was so close to finally beating Zelda at chess, too. He could never understand why she always managed to catch him in a checkmate when he himself was a general.

It must be that Triforce of Wisdom, he thought bitterly.

Just then Master Hand appeared before the assembly from thin air. He made a noise that sounded like someone was clearing their throat, and everyone fell silent.

"As you very well may know, the semi-finals will take place in a week's time, so I hope you have been preparing yourselves readily. Unfortunately," Master Hand paused for a moment, "this may prove unnecessary due to--"

"Don't tell me you're cancelling the tournament!" Kirby cried out.

"No, I'm not cancelling the tournament," Master Hand reassured the pink puffball. "However, I will have to postpone the semi-finals until further notice."

"What?!" the Smashers exclaimed. They discussed this smack-in-the-face amongst themselves before Master Hand raised his...um, hand to silence them.

"I do have a valid reason for this movement," he continued. "If you have noticed, the Smash Mansion has become considerably larger in the past few days. This is because I have added a few new rooms for a few guests that will be staying with us...probably for several months. They say they will be providing a well-needed enrichment for all of you, so--"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!"

Just then, a forty year-old woman came marching up to Master Hand and pushed him aside, something Roy had never seen done. Zelda gasped.

"You've been beating around the bush for long enough, Master Hand!" the woman rasped. "And you lot! I've been watching this tournament for quite some time, and as far as I'm concerned you all have no class! You're all bumbling barbarians with no other talent--"

"Excuse me?!" Zelda rose from her seat, indignant.

"--besides fighting. Well, I have discussed this atrocity with Master Hand and he has agreed to postpone the tournament, and until it is continued, I will be giving music lessons to all of you. It's time the world learned to appreciate music even in spite of this brawling world!"

And with that, the woman walked off.

Everybody was speechless. Was it really true? The tournament postponed? What would the public think? No SSBB for months and months?

"MUSIC LESSONS?!" Young Link exclaimed.


End file.
